<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>time can't capture by madeofstarlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302702">time can't capture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/pseuds/madeofstarlights'>madeofstarlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Gon Freecs, Aged-Up Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Aged-Up Killua Zoldyck, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Killua Zoldyck is gay and in love, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Canon, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship, car karaoke, killua has accepted his feelings but is still a gay disaster lmao, oh my god he's so in love, so many car karaokes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstarlights/pseuds/madeofstarlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting Yorknew City on September 1st has been a tradition that Gon and Killua had going on with Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio was the one who came up with the idea to meet up at least once every year, and ever since then, no matter how busy they were, they’d empty whatever schedule they had to go to the city, stay there for at least a day, and spend time with each other. </p>
<p>This year was particularly special because both Killua and Gon were old enough to legally fly a car across continents (though Killua would be the only one driving since Gon hasn’t learned how to fly a car yet). That means, no more stiff 24 hours blimp ride, no more old people trying to shush them for being ‘too loud’ even in the day (like, seriously? Killua gets it if they shush them at night cause they were trying to sleep, but it was the middle of the day. Don’t these people talk to each other?), and no more annoying sounds of babies crying in the middle of the night. It’ll be just them, together, for 24 hours straight.</p>
<p>Watching the sun rising over the horizon, bathing Whale Island in gentle morning light, and Gon sticking his head out the window, trying to grab the nearest tree’s branch, Killua thought, oh, this is gonna be fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Leopika if you squint - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>time can't capture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>basically this is me trying to make killua and gon singing along to my favorite songs lmao. oh also this is sorta kinda a sequel to my other fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092099">"call it what you want"</a>, tho you don't need to read them to understand this one cause it's not really a direct sequel (i'd appreciate it if you do tho hehe)! hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoyed writing it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– <em> 6:42 a.m </em></p>
<p>“You ready?” Gon asked, clicking his seat belt latch into the buckle.</p>
<p>Killua nodded with determination, eyes focusing on the take-off point Aunt Mito had drawn for them yesterday, “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“Snacks?”</p>
<p>“Check.”</p>
<p>“Drinks?”</p>
<p>“Water and sodas, check.”</p>
<p>“CDs to sing along to?”</p>
<p>The white-haired boy paused, glancing at Gon and the phone he’s holding in his hand. “...We’re using aux.”</p>
<p>“I know, but it sounds cooler! Just say check.”</p>
<p>“Check.”</p>
<p>“Hunter’s license and money?”</p>
<p>“Check.”</p>
<p>“Great!” Gon clapped his hands and grinned, “Let’s go, Killua!”</p>
<p>Inserting the car key into the ignition, Killua started the engine, stepped on the pedal, and took off. The flying car they rented was one of the oldest models in the market so the takeoff process was bumpy, but as soon as they flew higher than Gon’s house, the ride was smooth and steady. Soon enough, the serene town of Whale Island was below them.</p>
<p>Visiting Yorknew City on September 1st has been a tradition that Gon and Killua had going on with Leorio and Kurapika. Leorio was the one who came up with the idea to meet up at least once every year, and they decided the date based on that very first meeting they planned years ago when Gon and Killua were still hunting Greed Island. He also stated that it would be a good way to catch up and keep each other close, (which was nice, but Killua suspected that part of the reason why is because Kurapika’s missions were a bitch and Leorio wanted to book a whole entire day in advance where they’re guaranteed to meet, at least once a year. Killua couldn’t help but feel sorry for the guy), and ever since then, no matter how busy they were, they’d empty whatever schedule they had to go to the city, stay there for at least a day, and spend time with each other.</p>
<p>This year was particularly special because both Killua and Gon were old enough to legally fly a car across continents (though Killua would be the only one driving since Gon hasn’t learned how to fly a car <em>yet </em> ). That means, no more stiff 24 hours blimp ride, no more old people trying to shush them for being ‘too loud’ even in the day (like, seriously? Killua gets it if they shush them at night cause they were trying to sleep, but it was the <em>middle of the day. </em> Don’t these people <em>talk </em>to each other?), and no more annoying sounds of babies crying in the middle of the night. It’ll be just them, together, for 24 hours straight.</p>
<p>Watching the sun rising over the horizon, bathing Whale Island in gentle morning light, and Gon sticking his head out the window and trying to grab the nearest tree’s branch, Killua thought, <em> oh, this is gonna be fun</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 7:13 a.m </em></p>
<p>“<em>And we can build this dream together, standing strong forever,</em>” Gon sang, his head bobbing along to the tune of the song.</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing’s gonna stop us now</em>,” Killua continued, watching Gon’s hair as it bounces up and down. <em> It’s spiky</em>, he thought. <em> It’s spiky but I know it’s soft – how did he do that. </em></p>
<p>Gon grinned, slinging his arm around Killua and lightly squeezed his shoulders, “Nice, Killua! – <em> if this world runs out of lover, we’ll still have each other</em>,”</p>
<p>“<em>Nothing’s gonna stop us </em> –” Killua returned the gesture as both boys sang the last part together in an off-key chorus, “<em>Nothing’s gonna stop us now!</em>”</p>
<p>“Is this my playlist?” Killua asked.</p>
<p>“No, it’s mine, see?” Gon held his phone up, showing ‘<em>happy songs!</em>’ playlist on the screen. “You’re driving.”</p>
<p>“So?” Killua snickered. “It’s an honorary privilege that drivers get to have their playlist played in the car.”</p>
<p>“No! Everyone knows that shotgun gets to be DJ cause driver’s busy driving.”</p>
<p>“That’s exactly <em>why </em>you gotta play the driver’s playlist! Come on, Gon, put on my songs.”</p>
<p>Gon hesitated. “You love the songs on my playlist tho.”</p>
<p>“But they’re still not <em> my </em>songs!”</p>
<p>“There’s no difference!” Gon laughed. “Come on, just sing, you’ll love this next song <em> – SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME – </em>”</p>
<p>“No Shrek soundtracks!” Killua warned.</p>
<p>Gon clicked his tongue and scrolled through his playlist library, “You’re no fun.”</p>
<p>Then a playful tune played a song that Killua knew too well because – “This is <em>still </em>a Shrek soundtrack.” he sighed.</p>
<p>“Yes, but you like this one! Don’t deny it – <em> so she said, what’s the problem, baby? What’s the problem, I don’t know, well – </em>”</p>
<p>“– <em> Maybe I’m in love</em>,” Killua continued.</p>
<p>“Love!” Gon echoed with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Think about it every time I think about it, can’t stop thinking ‘bout it</em>.”</p>
<p>“Killua,” Gon spoke over the music. “Have you ever wondered what it’s like to be in love?”</p>
<p>The question took Killua by surprise. It’s lucky that there was no one else around to see him blushing over a simple question (like that one old lady who just <em> had </em> to point out that his face was as red as a tomato when Gon asked him if he liked someone, a year ago). He looked over and saw Gon watching him intently, with those bright hazel eyes that reflect the morning sun, burning with curiosity and –</p>
<p><em> Answer the question first, Killua</em>, he reminded himself.</p>
<p>“Nah,” Killua replied. “There’s nothing to wonder about it.”</p>
<p>
  <em> Cause I’ve been in it for the past 5 years, holy shit. </em>
</p>
<p>“Oh,” Gon responded, eyes looking down as if trying to make sense of Killua’s answer. “Why is that?” he asked. “Have you been in love?”</p>
<p>Killua grinned, singing along to the song, “'<em>cause everybody’s after looove,” </em></p>
<p>Gon laughed and nudged Killua with his elbow, and all Killua could think about was how stupid it was to still have butterflies in his stomach upon hearing Gon’s laughter even after 5 years. He thought those suckers were specially reserved for the beginning phase of the whole ‘<em>falling-in-love-with-your-best-friend</em>’ thing.</p>
<p>“Tell me about it someday!” Gon said.</p>
<p>Killua smiled, “Sure, Gon.”</p>
<p><em> And thanks, Counting Crows, for saving my ass</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Well, baby, I surrender to the strawberry ice cream </em>–” Gon continued to sing.</p>
<p>“– <em> never ever end of all this love!” </em></p>
<p>“– <em> well I didn’t mean to do it </em> –”</p>
<p>Killua glanced over to his best friend, and found him looking at him with a big smile plastered on his freckled face. “– <em> but there’s no escaping your love,</em>” he hummed softly.</p>
<p>Suddenly Gon jerked Killua’s left hand – Killua was thankful that they’re flying and not driving on the road because a swerve like that would’ve caused a car crash – and drew a zig-zag pattern on his arm “–<em> these lings of lightning mean </em> –” then clasped his hand, “– <em> we’re never alone! Never alone, no, no.</em>”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re trying to draw lightning!” Killua laughed. “I was confused – thought you were writing down ‘w’.”</p>
<p>“It’s lightning, see?” Gon smiled, drawing the same pattern on Killua’s arm.</p>
<p>“No, stupid,” Killua chuckled, taking Gon’s hand and drew a slightly different pattern on the palm of his hand. “Lightning’s like <em> this</em>.”</p>
<p>“That looks like a ‘z’.”</p>
<p>“All lightning looks like a ‘z’.”</p>
<p>“Some of it looks like a ‘w’ too!” Gon complained.</p>
<p>“Alright, alright,” Killua murmured, still drawing various patterns on Gon’s palm. <em> This guy could really use a moisturizer</em>, he thought. <em> And those callouses – I don’t think I’ve ever seen his hands without it. Well, that makes sense, actually. He’s always working hard. It’s not like my hands are any better. I wonder if this scar right here still hurts if I touch it– </em></p>
<p>“<em>We’re accidentally in love</em>,” Gon hummed.</p>
<p><em> Not responding. So it doesn’t hurt anymore. Good</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Accidentally in looove,</em>” Killua responded.</p>
<p>“<em>Accidentally in love,</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Accidentally in looove,</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Accidentally!</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love, I’m in love –</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Accidentally!</em>”</p>
<p><em> Was not an accident</em>, Killua thought as he continued to sing the repetitive lines. <em> A few years earlier I would’ve denied the hell out of it but I’m… past that now. That’s good, right? Thanks, Leorio. </em></p>
<p>“<em>Come on, come on, spin a little lighter!</em>” Gon laughed, his black hair turning into a shade of mahogany as the sun hit him.</p>
<p>Killua smiled. <em> How fitting</em>, he thought, and sang “<em>Come on, come on, and the world’s a little brighter</em>,”</p>
<p>“<em>Come on, come on, settle down – </em> oh, no, that’s the wrong lyric – <em> inside </em> – wait, what? – <em> looove? </em>Huh?”</p>
<p>Killua laughed at his best friend’s blunders and finished. “<em>I’m in love</em>.”</p>
<p>Gon gasped, his eyes widened. “So you <em> are </em> in love!” He exclaimed.</p>
<p>“I was just singing along,” Killua shrugged. <em> Don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t smile, don’t smile – </em></p>
<p>“Yes, but it’s true too, right? Look – you’re smiling!”</p>
<p><em> Damn it</em>.</p>
<p>“Who are they?” Gon asked.</p>
<p>
  <em> You. It’s you, dumbass. </em>
</p>
<p>Maybe it was the song. Maybe it was the breathtaking view and the white fluffy clouds surrounding them that made him feel like the rest of the world was out of reach. Maybe it was the sun that cast a golden halo around Gon’s head. Or maybe it was Gon’s hazel eyes that burned into his icy blue with curiosity. Whatever it was, all Killua could think about was how perfect it’d be to lean in and kiss Gon, right then and there – but the rational part of him thought: <em> consent, duh. </em></p>
<p>And the brief thought of kissing Gon has sent thousands of butterflies erupted in his stomach, Killua was sure that he’d turn into an actual pile of goo if he ever actually did that. So he chuckled, and told him, “‘m not telling ya.”</p>
<p>Gon raised his eyebrow. “Come on, I’m your best friend! Aren’t we supposed to tell each other stuff like this?”</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you all about him one day.”</p>
<p>Gon seemed to be content with the answer, settling into his seat and singing as the next song played from his playlist. “<em>I’m like the water when your ship rolled in that night </em>–”</p>
<p>Yeah, <em> one day </em>sounds good. Killua knew that he wouldn’t want to keep his feelings to himself for forever, and he’d love it if one day he could kiss Gon and hold his hand and call him his boyfriend… but he’s getting ahead of himself – he’d need to <em>confess </em>first. Who knows, maybe Gon wouldn’t even want to do those things with him. But whether or nor his feelings were returned… That’s another story. What mattered to him was to tell Gon the truth, because –</p>
<p>“<em>The more that you say, the less I know, wherever you stray, I follow </em>–” Gon sang loudly and did a little dance on his seat, and Killua glanced over with a smile.</p>
<p>
  <em> Fighting demons and risking my life on the daily never scared me, but to tell you that I’m in love with you? That’s fucking terrifying. Let me enjoy this trip with you as your best friend, and I’ll tell you everything you deserve to know when I’m ready, okay, Gon? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 1:34 p.m </em></p>
<p>“Killua, where are the snacks?” Gon asked, rustling through the abundance of chocolate and empty chips wrappers.</p>
<p>“Back seat,” Killua answered.</p>
<p>“No, where are <em> the rest </em> of the snacks?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I wanna eat chips but there’s none left.”</p>
<p>“You ate them all already?” Killua bleated. “Gon, we’re not even halfway through the journey–”</p>
<p>“No!” The black-haired boy denied, pulling his upper body from the back seat and glared at his friend. “I’ve only eaten 3 bags of chips and a few bars of chocolate.”</p>
<p>“So… <em> all </em>of the chips?”</p>
<p>“Wha– are you saying that all you packed was three bags of chips, and the rest is just <em> chocolate</em>?” Gon shouted.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t expecting you to gobble up the chips like that!”</p>
<p>“<em>I </em> wasn’t expecting you to waste snacks inventory on <em> chocolates</em>!”</p>
<p>Killua narrowed his eyes. “Don’t call chocolates a waste of space.”</p>
<p>“Okay, okay, geez,” Gon rolled his eyes. “But I can’t eat chocolate all day.”</p>
<p>“Not with that attitude.”</p>
<p>Gon looked like he was contemplating whether he should hit Killua or not. “Killua, I <em> don’t </em>want to eat chocolate all day,” he sighed. “I’m bored now – there’s a reason why they make chips in different flavours.”</p>
<p>“You could always… eat the fruits.”</p>
<p>“No! Those are for Leorio and Kurapika from Aunt Mito!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but <em> they </em> don’t know that,” Killua chuckled.</p>
<p>“They <em> would </em> when Aunt Mito calls Leorio and asks him if he likes the fruits!”</p>
<p>“We could just buy more fruits at some store and say it’s from Whale Island.”</p>
<p>Gon gasped. “And what, have Leorio thought that Whale Island fruits are just the same, boring, unspecial fruits as any other fruits? No.”</p>
<p>Killua couldn’t help but laugh at Gon’s mortified face as if what he was suggesting was something scandalous. “Fine, fine. You wanna land and find a restaurant then?” he suggested. “We could have lunch together and eat foods that are <em> not </em>chocolate – oh! We can look at the video Alluka sent me this morning! I haven’t opened it yet cause she says I’ll have to open it with you.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, no.” Gon hesitated. “Let’s save the restaurant date for Yorknew? I bet the city would look better than a highway.”</p>
<p>“The – <em> what </em> now?”</p>
<p>“The date!”</p>
<p>Unbelievable. This boy’s unbelievable – Killua couldn’t believe that Gon – <em> Gon! </em> – had beaten him to ask him out without even intending to. </p>
<p>Not that he’s complaining.</p>
<p>“Yeah, okay,” he grinned. “It’s a date, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 5:55 p.m </em></p>
<p>Driving on a pavement after hours of flying above the clouds was weird, but it had to be done because the snacks have finally run out (Gon keeps begrudgingly munching on the chocolate, but Killua <em>knows </em>that he secretly loves it – why else would he eat more than 16 bars of chocorobos?) and both of them haven’t peed since they left Whale Island, which was <em>bad</em>, considering the amount of water and canned sodas they drink over the period of twelve hours.</p>
<p>Thankfully the restroom wasn’t too crowded and the store had everything they were looking for. 4 bottles of water, 2 canned sodas (“I don’t want to land until we’ve reached Yorknew so let’s try not to pee after this,” Killua had said, which Gon had agreed to), 6 bags of chips all in different flavours (<em> so that Gon won’t get bored </em>), and 15 bars of chocorobos later, the two boys were ready to go back to the car and hit the road – er, sky – again.</p>
<p>Then something caught Killua’s eyes from the counter of the cashier.</p>
<p>A keychain. With a frog charm wearing a leaf hat.</p>
<p><em> Cute</em>, he thought.</p>
<p>“What are you looking at, Killua?” Gon asked, his hands full of snacks and a half-eaten chocolate bar that he hasn’t paid for.</p>
<p>“That,” Killua answered, tilting his head to the frog with a leaf hat.</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Gon hummed and pointed at a cat keychain with its tongue out beside the frog. “Oh, I like that one!”</p>
<p>
  <em> He like that one? </em>
</p>
<p>“Next,” the cashier rang.</p>
<p>Killua nodded to the cashier as he loaded the items they brought to the counter. Now that he thought about it, their diet choices don’t seem very… healthy. But, eh. Who cares. They’re young! They’re fine! Plus, Aunt Mito had filled their bellies up with a very healthy and fulfilling meal back in Whale Island, so they’d be fine.</p>
<p>“Killua, I wanna go to the toilet again,” Gon said, dropping the snacks in his arm and holding out the chocolate bar for the cashier to scan.</p>
<p>“Okay. Just go to the car when you’re finished,” Killua tossed the car key. “I’ll get the stuff.”</p>
<p>Gon left with a nod.</p>
<p>“Will that be all?” The cashier asked.</p>
<p>“Um… That cat keychain over there. How much is it?”</p>
<p>“518 jennies.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take that too.</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>The sunset would look absolutely breathtaking if Killua could focus on anything other than the cat keychain that weighs heavy in his pocket.</p>
<p>He wondered how he should give it to Gon. Should he just toss it and go ‘<em>here, dumbass, for you, since you like it so much or whatever’</em>? Should he give it to him without any further explanation, hoping that Gon would be too distracted by the cat’s cuteness to ask why Killua had bought it for him, or would that just leave Gon confused (and Killua even <em>more </em>confused cause <em>what the hell was the reason for him to buy a damn cat keychain for his best friend</em>?) Or – ‘<em>I bought this for you because you said you liked it and I hope you’re happy with this, sorry that a lame keychain was all that I could give you, you deserve better gifts that can make you happier because you deserve to be happy because you’re my best friend and I’m so fucking in love with you </em>– yeah, no. Just no.</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>What if he never got the courage to give the stupid keychain to Gon? It’ll just sit there forever in his pocket as a cat-shaped dent in his pants and he’ll forever be reminded of how much of a loser he was that he can’t even –</p>
<p>“Killua?” Gon suddenly spoke, interrupting Killua’s train of thoughts. “Why are you quiet?”</p>
<p><em> Cause I’m an idiot who can’t even give a gift without getting all worked up </em>– “Hungry.” Killua answered.</p>
<p>“Oh! Well, then, here,” Gon stuffed a bar of chocolate to Killua’s mouth and smiled, “You can have this.”</p>
<p><em> I’ll give it to him after I finish this bar</em>, Killua thought. “Phanks, Bon,” he said with a mouth full of chocolate. </p>
<p>“Oh, also!” Gon chirped, rustling through the shopping bag and pulled out a–</p>
<p>– a frog wearing a leaf hat keychain. </p>
<p>Killua choked on the chocolate.</p>
<p>“This is for you!”</p>
<p>Gon’s smile. Keychain. Frog with a leaf hat. Gon’s hand. Frog in his hand. Frog wearing a leaf hat in Gon’s hand. Keychain. Gon’s eyes. The crinkle in Gon’s eyes because he was smiling so wide. Gon’s hazel eyes that looks amber now because of the <em> fucking </em>sunset. The fucking orange sunset. Green frog. Amber eyes.</p>
<p>Gon’s smile.</p>
<p>Killua could feel his brain go haywire.</p>
<p>“Whu–” Killua swallowed the remaining chocolate in his mouth. “What?”</p>
<p>Gon’s smile fades into confusion. “You were looking at it for a long time in the store earlier, so I thought you wanna have it?”</p>
<p>“You… what?”</p>
<p>“It’s for you!”</p>
<p>
  <em> Brain, get yourself under control and form actual words and show gratitude instead of saying ‘what’ like an idiot – oh fuck this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me – say thank you! Say thank you! </em>
</p>
<p>“Uh,” Killua gulped. “Thanks…”</p>
<p>“Do you… like it?” Gon asked, his eyes tight and worried. “Or, uh… did you already buy it yourself, cause if so then –”</p>
<p>“No, Gon, I–” </p>
<p>
  <em> am so in love –  </em>
</p>
<p>“– love it.” Killua smiled. “But, uh…”</p>
<p>Reaching to his right pocket and watching as the cat keychain landed on Gon’s palm felt so light and easy that Killua wondered what he was so concerned about.</p>
<p>“You said you like the cat?”</p>
<p>Gon stared at the two keychains in his hands for what felt like hours, and then–</p>
<p>“Killuaaaa!” he sang out, lurching his body forward, still holding the keychain, and–</p>
<p>Killua was pretty sure his brain had short-circuited this time. With Gon’s hands wrapped around him, enveloping him in a hug, the scent of musk and heliotrope overwhelming his sense of smell, and Gon’s chin rested comfortably on his shoulder, how could it <em>not</em>? If he tries, he could even feel Gon’s heart beating over his chest, and –</p>
<p>“O-oi! Gon!” Killua yelped. Gon laughed in return, which didn’t make it any easier for Killua’s heart to stay still.</p>
<p>“Killua!” Gon giggled, pulling away and resting his hands on Killua’s shoulders. “This is so – woah! This is amazing! Now we have matching keychains!”</p>
<p><em> Damn those amber eyes</em>.</p>
<p>“And the cat! It looks like you! Maybe that’s why it stood out for me.”</p>
<p><em> Gon, if you move an inch closer, I’m really going to kiss you and your stupid smile</em>.</p>
<p>“And here I thought you don’t like the frog keychain cause you look so confused!” Gon laughed, dangling the frog keychain in front of Killua’s face.</p>
<p>Killua snatched the frog from Gon’s hand and pointed at it, “This frog is you if you have any sense of style.”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Gon pouted. “I’ve worn a leaf hat before.”</p>
<p>“But does your leaf hat have a <em> lily </em>on it?”</p>
<p>Gon rolled his eyes, and Killua got to applaud himself – incredible. The first thing that came out of his mouth after his brain starts working again was an <em> insult </em> of his best friend’s sense of style?</p>
<p>“Well, whatever,” Gon smiled, cradling the cat keychain in his hand. “I wanna show Leorio and Kurapika these keychains.”</p>
<p>
  <em> How’s that old man? Bet Kurapika wasn’t the type to get cute matching keychains. Killua 1 - 0 Leorio. </em>
</p>
<p>Stupid Gon, doing things that made his heart beats ten times faster, he thought he was gonna pass out from it. Stupid smile, grinning so fondly like that, like the cat was the most precious thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. Stupid eyes that glowed like ember. Stupid sunset, making this whole occasion feels – what, exactly? Sweet? Dreamy? <em> Romantic</em>?</p>
<p>“Killua,” Gon called, looking up from the keychain and gazing straight into Killua’s eyes.</p>
<p><em> Stop. Stop that. You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now</em>.</p>
<p>“I’m so glad we took this trip together!” he smiled. “I really enjoy this.”</p>
<p>“That’s embarrassing,” Killua mumbled.</p>
<p>“What? It’s true! Let’s just do this every year and never take public transportation to Yorknew City ever again?”</p>
<p>Well, damn. How could Killua refuse?</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 11:25 p.m </em></p>
<p>“<em>And every night my mind is running around her</em>,” Gon sang.</p>
<p>“Who?” Killua mused.</p>
<p>“No one, it’s the lyrics – <em> thunder’s getting louder and louder</em>,”</p>
<p>Suddenly Gon turned to Killua, holding out his arm and pointing at him, “<em>Baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle!</em>”</p>
<p>Killua ignored the heat rising in his cheek and grumbled, “that’s dangerous.”</p>
<p>“<em>I can’t let you go now that I got it!</em>” Gon grabbed Killua’s hand and held it to his chest.</p>
<p>“Oi, what do you think you’re doing–”</p>
<p>“<em>And aaaallll I need is to be struck by your eLECTRIC LOOVEEEE</em>,”</p>
<p>“You’re so embarrassing!” Killua laughed.</p>
<p>Gon grinned, “What? I’m just singing along – Oh! Killua, I got an idea!”</p>
<p>“Let’s hear it.”</p>
<p>“Okay, so,” Gon said, clasping Killua’s hands. “When the chorus comes again, can you make lightning shoots up when the <em> ELECTRIC LOVEEE </em> part comes? I bet it’s gonna look so cool.”</p>
<p>“Wha – no! I’ll electrocute the car!”</p>
<p>“Come on, I’m sure you can handle it. Please?”</p>
<p>With Gon’s hand squeezing tighter on Killua’s hands and the moon that reflects in his eyes, there was no way Killua could deny.</p>
<p>“Fine,” he sighed. “You’re gonna have to let go of my hands, though.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Gon chuckled nervously. “Here it comes! – <em> baby, you’re like lightning in a bottle,</em>”</p>
<p>“If we get electrocuted, that’s on you.”</p>
<p>“Nah, I trust you – <em> I can’t let you go now that I got it</em>!”</p>
<p>Killua summoned a tiny bit of electricity to dance around his fingers, as Gon sang “<em>All I need is to be struck by…</em>”</p>
<p>He opened the window of the car slightly, leaving a big enough gap for the electricity in his hand to jump out and–</p>
<p>“<em>Your electric looove!</em>”</p>
<p>A burst of lightning shot through his palm, slicing through the night sky in a flurry of a white and icy blue strike. The clouds looked alive with surges of electricity dancing around it, illuminating the sky with its light, and when the chorus was over, Killua toned down the Nen in his lightning and made it look no bigger than a snowflake.</p>
<p><em> It does look good</em>, he thought to himself.</p>
<p>Killua looked over to his best friend and found him already staring at him with an awestruck look on his face.</p>
<p>“The show’s out there,” Killua tilted his head, pointing to the beautiful scenery in front of them where tiny balls of electricity flickered and disappeared just before they hit the car.</p>
<p>“That was amazing, Killua!” Gon cheered.</p>
<p>
  <em> Worth it. </em>
</p>
<p>“Happy now?” Killua grinned.</p>
<p>Gon nodded with a smile, sparks dancing in his eyes, “Very.”</p>
<p><em> Totally worth it</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 1:58 </em></p>
<p>A familiar tune played from Gon’s playlist. The two boys have been quiet for some time, but oh, Gon always says that he <em>loves </em>this song, Killua couldn’t not comment on it.</p>
<p>“Gon, sing this with me – <em> no proof, not much, but you saw enough </em>– Gon?”</p>
<p>He looked over and saw that Gon was already fast asleep, snoring softly as his chest rose and fell in a peaceful rhythm.</p>
<p>Killua couldn’t help but notice the way the moonlight hits Gon’s face. The moon shined so brightly, especially above the clouds, and it seemed like this boy had absorbed all of its light into his own tiny body.</p>
<p>Life’s funny. His seventeenth birthday was supposed to be the day he officially inherited the Zoldyck assassination business and operating as the head of the family, dethroning his father. And yet, almost two months ago, he’d spent his birthday on Whale Island, eating the homemade cake Aunt Mito had baked for him, and making wishes on the same stars that he and Gon had seen on the first night Killua visited Whale Island, all those years ago.</p>
<p>It’s funny how a single person could change the course of his entire life.</p>
<p>He knew that both he and Gon were only seventeen, and (<em> hopefully </em> ) still got their lives ahead of them – one that’s full of dangerous missions and adventures, because it seems like they really couldn’t stay that much away from trouble. But reminiscing the good old days – to the time where he and Gon first met on that deadly exam that really shouldn’t be taken by any twelve years olds – to the day he first felt like being freed of the shackles of his family’s expectations and basically saying a big ‘<em>fuck you</em>’ to his bitch brother’s whole ‘<em>you’re not capable of friendships</em>’ rule – to that Arena high above the sky that held so many late night memories of him talking, training, and joking around with Gon – to the city that they’re headed to right now, where he had that first talk with Leorio that opened his eyes to his budding feelings for his black haired best friend – to the expensive game Gon’s stupid dad had made that made him realize that <em> oh shit, oh fuck, maybe I AM in love with my best friend </em> for the first time – to that horrible place that reeks of trauma and death, a hell that he would never want to revisit – to writing countless letters addressed to Whale Island from the spaceship he shared with his sister – to being reunited once again and finding out that maybe time has changed and there were a great distance between them, but they were still <em> Killua and Gon</em>, <em> Gon and Killua,</em> and nothing could change the mutual love and admiration they harbored for each other – Killua felt a tinge of bittersweet swelling in his chest.</p>
<p><em> We’ve been through so much, huh, Gon? </em> Killua thought, looking at his best friend that was drooling on the passenger seat.</p>
<p><em> I’d do it all over again, with you</em>.</p>
<p>Taking off his sweater, he put it over Gon’s body and whispered, “Good night, Gon.”</p>
<p>The song in Gon’s playlist was still playing, and Killua hummed to the lyric as he lowered the volume so that he wouldn’t disturb the sleeping boy beside him.</p>
<p>“Y<em>ou understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars, </em></p>
<p>
  <em> And why I’ve spent my whole life trying to put it into words.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 5:23 a.m </em></p>
<p>“Killua,”</p>
<p>“Morning.” Killua greeted. “But it’s not morning yet. We’re only one hour away though, Gon. You could go back to sleep if you wanna, I’ll wake you up when we’re there.”</p>
<p>“No, s’okay,” Gon yawned. “I feel bad for sleeping and leaving you to drive alone.”</p>
<p>Killua chuckled, “Yeah, you were snoring pretty loudly, it’s annoying.”</p>
<p>“Hey! I don’t snore, I–” Gon paused as if he just noticed that his body was covered in a piece of clothing that’s not his. “Can I wear your sweater?”</p>
<p>“Sure.”</p>
<p>“Also, what do you want for breakfast? We have barbeque chips, cheese chips, spicy chips, seaweed chips, chocolate <em> of course</em>, and one bottled water and grape soda.”</p>
<p>“Ooh, get me barbeque chips with a side of chocolate and grape soda, please!”</p>
<p>“One super healthy breakfast that <em> definitely </em> won’t make Aunt Mito cry, coming right up!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>– <em> 6:10 a.m </em></p>
<p>“<em>I’m a dumb teen boy, I eat sticks and rocks and mud,</em>” Gon sang.</p>
<p>“Was that a confession?” Killua snickered.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t care about the government, and I really need a hug."</em></p>
<p>“Same.”</p>
<p>“<em>I feel stupid </em>–”</p>
<p>“Stupid!”</p>
<p>“<em>Ugly </em>–”</p>
<p>“Ugly!”</p>
<p>“Killua!” Gon complained.</p>
<p>“What? I was just singing along.”</p>
<p>“Then sing <em> properly</em>, don’t just mirror my words – <em> I’ll fuck you up if you’re mean to bugs!” </em></p>
<p>Killua laughed, “Wow, did –” he glanced and looked at the display name of the song. “–did Cavetown write this song for you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you don’t know?” Gon grinned. “I’m their muse.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I beat.”</p>
<p><em> “I’m a dumb teen boy, all I wanna do is quit,</em>” Gon continued to sing. “<em>My mom told me that she’s worried, and I couldn’t give a shit, </em>”</p>
<p>“That’s not good,” Killua commented.</p>
<p>“<em>I have friends who understand me, their names are –</em>” Gon hesitated, then turned to Killua with a grin plastered on his face. “<em>Killua!” </em></p>
<p>“What? That’s not the lyrics.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but I’d choose you over any spiders, beetles, and bees.”</p>
<p>Killua could feel the heat rising up to his face. “You’re so embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Gon giggled, “There’s no one else around – <em> I just turned fourteen, and I think I know everything– </em>”</p>
<p>“I threw you your seventeenth birthday surprise a few months ago.”</p>
<p>Gon rolled his eyes. “You’re annoying – <em> don’t message me, cause I won’t reply, I wanna make you cry!” </em></p>
<p>“Says Kurapika.”</p>
<p>“Killua!” Gon reprimanded, but couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “That’s not fair! He’s the one who called all of us up this year, remember?”</p>
<p>Killua chuckled, “Yeah, okay, I’ll give him that.”</p>
<p>“<em>Don’t mess with me, I’m a big boy now and I’m very scary – </em>Killua come on, sing with me!”</p>
<p>“I don’t know the words to this song.”</p>
<p>“Fine, fine, let’s see…” Gon grabbed his phone and stumbled through his playlist. “Ah! You love this song, right?”</p>
<p>A familiar tune and whistle were heard, and Killua recognized the song instantly. “Wait, how did you know –”</p>
<p>“You sang this in the shower once, very badly,” Gon amused. “Now, come on! <em> Stuck in the jet wash, a bad trip I couldn’t get off… </em>”</p>
<p>Killua smiled. <em> Fine. </em> “<em>Maybe I bit off more than I could chew, overhead of the aqua blue</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Fall to your knees, bring on the rapture… Blessed be the boys – </em>”</p>
<p>“<em>Time can’t capture,</em>” Killua continued.</p>
<p>“<em>On film or between the sheets,” </em></p>
<p>“<em>I always fall from your window to the pitch-black street</em>,”</p>
<p>“Ah, I love this song!” Gon exclaimed.</p>
<p>Killua grinned. “I know, I got a great music taste. Now come on, my favourite part!”</p>
<p>“<em>And in the end, I’d do it all again, I think you’re my best friend</em>,” they sang together. “<em>Don’t you know that the kids aren’t al–, kids aren’t alright,</em>”</p>
<p>In between words and tunes, Killua smiled, looking ahead at the sun of a brand new day peeking through the cotton candy clouds. The shining cityscape of Yorknew City appeared in the horizon, and with Gon holding his hand and singing along to his favourite song, he thought,</p>
<p><em> We’ll be alright</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>songs mentioned in order of appearance:<br/>- nothing's gonna stop us now by starship<br/>- all star by smash mouth<br/>- accidentally in love by counting crows<br/>- willow by taylor swift<br/>- electric love by børns<br/>- boys will be bugs by cavetown<br/>- the kids aren't alright by fall out boy</p>
<p>thank youuuu for reading this :D comments, kudos, and bookmarks are much appreciated! + i'd love to hear some constructive criticism if there's any hehe alsoo if you wanna listen to my rambles and be my friend, feel free to hmu on twitter (@komacinne)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>